


Aftermath

by usedupshiver



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL the aftercare, Aftercare, And get all the hugs, And they both need hugs, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, S&M, Switching, Tony Stark Has Issues, Top Loki, kinky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedupshiver/pseuds/usedupshiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not how you start - it's how you finish. And they often have cause to remember that, on both the good days and the bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After calling stop

**Author's Note:**

> (So I have a lot of feels about aftercare, obviously... Since I decided to write an entire fic with nothing but. That's it. That's all this is. 5 chapters of aftercare. Hence the smut is mostly in the background or referenced.)

”Don't... No! Fucking... _STOP!_ ” Tony's voice nearly cracked as the last word came out a shout.

Loki instantly rocked back on his heels, hands snatched back from Tony's body and flying up into the air by his shoulders as he stared down at the man fettered to the bed under him, for a brief moment stunned by surprise more than anything.

The words hadn't made him react. Not in themselves. There were far too many times Tony had looked him straight in the eye and told him _no!_ , and Loki's only reaction had been to give him that nasty smirk he knew made Tony's knees weak. Weak enough to make him fall to the floor and _crawl_ if Loki ordered him to.

”No” meant nothing. It was just another noise inbetween ecstatic gasps and pained moans. Sometimes Tony even cried the word out when he came, the way others would cry the word with the opposite meaning. Perhaps to him, it had the opposite meaning?

”Stop” was just as pointless after all the times Loki had heard Tony sob helplessly into the mattress, begging him to ”stop, please _stop_ ”, only to then lift his hips off the bed to get more of whatever he was given while Loki asked out loud why in the world he should stop, when his little whore was so clearly in need of more?

Tony did love his begging. Loki loved to listen to it – and then summarily ignore it.

It wasn't the words that pulled him up short now – it was the tone. The way Tony's voice rang with panic and fear. And the way his eyes were too wide and showed too much white. Trembling arms pulling on the restraints, elbows moving in to shield his chest as much as possible, legs drawing up to protect his stomach. For the first time, ”stop” meant exactly that.

Loki shook himself from his uselessely frozen position to wave a couple of fingers at the heavy leather cuffs around Tony's wrists. They instantly unbuckled themselves and fell open.

As soon as he was free Tony rolled away on the bed, curling up on his side, legs still pulled up. Presenting only the hard, bony shield of his back and shoulders to Loki. One hand coming up to protect his head as if he was expecting blows, the other probably crossed over his chest since Loki couldn't see anything of that arm. His breathing was laboured, erratic, still panicked, and his solid, muscular, naked body was trembling from the drawn up shoulders down to his feet, which looked like they were trying to protect each other where they were crossed on the sheet right below Tony's ass.

Not even thinking about moving closer, Loki kept his voice as soft and gentle as he could. ”May I touch you?”

Tony gave a frantic headshake and a whimper.

”Then I won't”, Loki assured him. But watching Tony shiver and shudder like that and do nothing wasn't possible. He frowned and looked around, eyes settling on a blanket hanging over the footboard. Moving carefully he reached for the soft, dark red thing and then leaned a little bit closer to Tony's huddled up shape – which predictably tensed even more. ”Not touching you, sweet. Not until you ask me to. It is just a blanket.” 

Without moving closer Loki threw the blanket over Tony and saw it settle over him. The shakes and trembles were still visible under the folds of knit fabric, but as Loki moved back a little, leaning against the footboard, eyes still locked on Tony, they slowly started to subside.

Sitting there, just as naked and waiting to be allowed to do more than watch and wait, Loki wondered what had gone wrong.

There were very few rules in place for these games of theirs, very few limits they had set that could never be crossed. Three of them, actually. One of them was Loki's, set for the times their usual roles were reversed – no gags. Ever. Of any kind. The other two were Tony's – no games including water in any way, and Loki was not allowed to touch the arc reactor. Ever.

Now there was no water in sight, and Loki was certain he had not had his fingers close to the metal rim of the reactor. He'd had his hands on Tony's chest, yes, but they had been hard at work teasing and pinching the man's nipples. Never moving closer to the glowing thing than that, he was sure of it, and he had been allowed to do that before without issue. But perhaps that distance hadn't been enough today?

They were both so worn. Edges frayed and brittle. Some days it barely took any pressure at all to make one of them crack.

”You still here?” Tony sounded wrecked, even when it was just a whisper.

”Always.”

A deep sigh shifted the body under the blanket. Then an arm moved to fall down behind Tony's back, fingers peeking shyly out under the edge of the blanket, and then reached out for Loki.

He pushed away from the end of the bed, rolling up on all fours and slowly crawled closer across the mattress, until he could slip his own hand into the one reaching out from under the red hidingplace. Tony's fingers curled around his instantly, and Loki knew that meant he could come closer. Even though this was the first time Tony had called a stop, it was far from the first time he had refused to let Loki touch him when they had been done. So now he knew he was welcome to curl up behind Tony, but since he had his suspicions about what had triggered this abrupt end to their game he didn't put his arm around Tony. Not yet. He just shuffled close enought that the man would feel him there and let his hand just hold on to Tony's, still nestled between them.

Loki tilted his head to nuzzle the rumpled, dark hair at the back of Tony's head. ”I'm right here.”

For a while they stayed like that. Then Tony gripped his hand a little harder and pulled at it, until it moved around his ribs so Tony could settle his palm on his chest, beside the reactor, with the blanket between them. He shuffled back a little at the same time, getting closer to Loki.

Tony gave another sigh, shivered under Loki's arm, braided their fingers together and squeezed so hard it must have hurt his own hand. ”Just remembered what it was like”, he muttered. ”Having it stolen. When I couldn't move.” He made a half-choked noise. ”Sorry.”

”No need to be, sweet.” Loki pressed closer, leaning in to kiss the side of Tony's neck, which was still tense under his lips.

He didn't tell Tony he hadn't been touching the reactor. Or that he had never intended to do so. There was no need; they both knew it. Saying it would only imply Tony had not had the right to be afraid, and he couldn't do that to his love. Both of them had so many old fears, after all. Rational and irrational ones, all so tangled up it was not always possible to tease one kind out from the other. All they could do was attempt trust, and be thankful for every moment they got.

There came a little huff from Tony. ”Yeah, well, maybe not _sorry_...” He squirmed against the sheets. ”But fuck, I'm still horny, and now I just... ruined the mood.”

”That shouldn't be a problem.” Loki gently untangled his fingers from Tony's and moved his hand down the man's front, indeed finding him hard under the blanket.

The mood they had built up to before this _was_ ruined, and starting the same thing over would be a horrible idea. But Tony needed something more than a safe embrace and sweet words, that much was clear from the way he rutted into Loki's hand with a needy moan. 

”Yes, you seem to be in a perfect mood”, he murmured as he grasped the blanket and slowly pulled it off again, propping himself up on his other arm to look down at Tony. ”Arms across your chest.”

Tony blinked at the order, but then obeyed. He didn't resist when Loki turned him face down into the bed with a firm grip around the back of his neck, just moving Tony's far leg out to the side so he wasn't flat on the mattress all the way. It didn't leave much room for Loki to slip his hand around Tony's hip and stroke him, but it was enough. And like this Tony could stay hidden away, keep himself safe.

Considering the short time it took for Tony to gasp out his release into the sheets, it was exactly what he'd needed.

By the time Loki had cleaned up the bed a little, Tony had slipped into a t-shirt almost dark enough to completely obscure the glow from the reactor. Even though the man usually slept in only his underwear Loki didn't mention it with a word, or spare the garment a glance. He just moved to make room for Tony under the covers and gave a pleased little hum when the man actually pressed his chest to Loki's, tangling their legs together and nosing against the column of Loki's neck. He wrapped his arms around Tony's back and held him close to his own still naked body.

”If I wake up later from some stupid nightmare, will you be here?”, Tony murmured into the hollow of his throat.

”Always.”


	2. After changing places

Tony let his head roll a little to the side where it was supported against the headboard behind his back, giving him a better view of the head resting heavy on his thigh. Black hair covered most of his lap, tangled up with his now-soft cock, still slick with Loki's spit. But he didn't mind that. They could untangle themselves later. Right now the important part was the pleased curve of a smile on Loki's red, swollen lips.

Just about a minute earlier Tony had been pushing Loki's head back into the pillows as hard as he could, perched almost on those wide shoulders, fucking Loki's mouth and throat as deep as possible. Which was pretty damn _deep_.

In a way, it was weird. Loki's mouth was a sensitive spot. He refused gags of any kind to be used, but even when the friction of Tony rubbing against the inside of his throat made his eyes water and overflow, there was nothing but trust in the look they angled up at Tony through black lashes, clumped together with tears.

Sometimes even Loki needed control taken away from him, and even though Tony couldn't really physically control his lover they both enjoyed the illusion now and then.

Tony took a hand from the sheets and ran it through the messy, silky tresses of hair and then down Loki's back, as far as he could reach, softly scratching the pale skin between the shoulder blades with his nails. That drew a purring hum from Loki as he rubbed his face into Tony's thigh, coming closer to the soft angle of his hip. And Tony couldn't keep back a wide smile of his own at that, because like this, limp and sated and all restraint thrown away, Loki was just so much like a huge cat.

He wouldn't wish their roles to be reversed like this permanently – Tony needed what Loki took away and gave back way too much – but the change was nice. _This_ was nice. Being trusted was nice, even if it also made him nervous. Trust was so breakable. And if Tony fucked up, it would never be possible to piece it back together to what it had been before.

As he kept scratching Loki's back Tony felt the tense coil of pressure in his chest slowly ease up and disappear. He hadn't fucked up, though. Loki was still there.

Without looking up at him Loki gave another hum and reached his arm up to curl it around Tony's hip, pulling him almost painfully close. ”Talk to me”, he murmured, breath hot against Tony's groin.

”I can do that”, Tony smiled, flattening his hand to rub his palm in circles over Loki's spine. ”Should I science you to sleep?”

”Please.” He sounded half-asleep already, actually.

So Tony sat there, stroking Loki's head and back, rambling on softly about physics and all those laws of nature Loki opted to ignore on a regular basis, until the long, lean body stretched out on the bed made the tell-tale little twitch of someone drifting off to sleep. And just when Tony's neck started to feel sore in the increasingly uncomfortable position by the headboard, Loki started snoring softly.

Freaking adorable.

Tony thought about how much he was going to have to tease Loki about that later, and had to bite his lip hard to kill the laughter bubbling up in his chest.

Later...


	3. After nothing even happens

Tony wasn't really submissive. Not the way most people thought about it. He hated rules. Fuck discipline with a pointy stick! You wanted him on his knees then you damn well had to force him there (at least most of the time – sometimes just a look and a smirk from Loki _felt_ like force), and he would have his tongue pulled out of his head before he called anyone ”master”.

He was a masochist, though. He'd probably known that for ages, even when the only outlet for it tended to be acting self-destructive, punishing himself when no-one else was around to do it for him. Now he did have someone who satisfied every single urge of that kind, and he was in a lot of ways more stable than he'd ever been in his life.

Not that you'd guess he was happy about what Loki did to him if you saw it happen, though. Tony never went down without a struggle. Sometimes that meant fighting himself sore and raw and bloody, screaming and cursing while Loki had his way with him, too strong to mind the flailing fists, unperturbed by the protests and rage. Sometimes it meant crying and begging and squirming, and Loki knew that meant he needed to hurt – either spanked until his body gave up, or verbally torn to humiliated shreds, or both. Both was good.

No matter what, Tony acted as if what Loki was doing to him was the worst thing that could possibly happen. As if he would go insane if it went on for another second.

He sometimes feared what would be the reaction if someone happened to overhear the games they played. Fuck, they'd probably think he was being brutally raped, wouldn't they? Tony preferred not to even think about that.

The truth was that he needed it. Needed it all so badly words couldn't even describe it. And right now, in this moment, he knew he needed it more than ever.

Tony had spent the night with a brightly glowing and completely fake smile plastered all over his face, accepting some award in his father's name, listening to what a perfect genius and a hero Howard had been. Wasn't Tony proud? Wasn't that something to strive for? As if Tony had been sitting on his hands and doing nothing for the last years. As if he hadn't earned anything of what he had.

Now his cheeks were sore, there was a pressure building behind his eyes, and his heart felt like a tense knot of muscle behind the reactor. He was sure he felt the shrapnel clawing at it from all sides. So when he stepped out of the elevator into the penthouse and the first thing he saw was Loki sprawled out on the couch he knew what he wanted. Needed. Had to have. Right this second. Or ten minutes ago, really. He didn't even stop to hesitate, he just walked right across the room. 

Loki watched him coming closer, eyes going dark as they took in the determined set to Tony's shoulders and the weight in his steps, but didn't move. He stayed still as Tony almost crashed down straddling his hips on the seat, frantically grasping for his right hand and pressing it to his own throat. Seemingly almost by reflex the long fingers curled around him in a firm grip, and Tony pushed himself into the strong palm, went lightheaded and sensed gray tickling at the corners of his peripheral vision. He rolled his hip into Loki, heard his own desperate whimper.

With a smooth movement, all hungry predator, Loki rose from the cushions and flipped them over in the couch so Tony was on his back, Loki hovering over him, heavy and hard, hand still keeping a grip on his throat.

Bucking up into the body above him, clawing at the back of Loki's shirt, Tony heard himself babble and beg. But it wasn't the usual sort of begging.

”Please, fuck me up!” His voice was slightly distorted by the fingers squeezing his larynx, but even more from the tension in his chest. ”I wanna go to bed bloody, Lok'. Please! Fuck! I'll crawl if you want it. Be your... little whore.” The last was a growl, even now. He ~~loved~~ hated when Loki called him that. ”Just mess me up. Bad. Come on, please!”

Hanging over him, pale as the moon, Loki's face shifted into a frown. One that didn't at all fit with what Tony wanted right now. Loki should be giving that evil smirk, pushing him to his knees and making him hurt! Not look... concerned?

The hand around his throat turned soft, fingers stroking his heated skin. ”What's wrong, sweet?”

No, no, no! He shouldn't be ”sweet” now! That was for when they were done, when he was cried out and fucked out and sore and bruised and knew he had done good. That he was good. That he'd been good enough. At least for a little while. He hadn't earned being ”sweet”, not yet.

Tony feverishly shook his head under the now loose hand on him. ”I'm not naked and crying, that's what's wrong!” He wrapped his legs around Loki's hip and tried to force him closer – which of course was useless. ”Come on, just... Fuck me raw. Right here. I know you want to!” There he hesitated, the pressure behind his eyes turning to burning tears without any sort of warning what so ever. He blinked them away furiously. ”You... do want to? Right? Please, Loki...”

Loki hushed him, and for a moment Tony thought he'd finally get what he'd begged for, but then Loki just leaned in and kissed him. Lips like smooth satin and the gentle swipe of the tip of his tongue. 

”Easy, sweet”, Loki soothed, arms moving behind Tony's back so he could pull him up from the seats like a rag doll, gathering him up in his lap. His lips kept ghosting soft kisses over Tony's jaw as he held him, arms firm and unmoving even when Tony struggled a little, not sure if he wanted away or get closer. ”I always want it. But right now, you don't.”

”Yeah, I fucking want it!” Tony fisted a hand in Loki's hair, dragging his head closer. ”Need it. Please...”

”No, love.”

Tony froze and slowly angled his own head back so he could see Loki's face. It was soft and gentle now. He blinked. Loki had never called him that. And never told him no, either. Tony was always saying no; Loki never did.

”What...?” His words slipped away from him.

”You don't want it”, Loki said and kissed his forehead. ”Not really. If you did, you wouldn't give yourself so freely.”

”That... that makes no sense.” But even as he protested Tony knew it was true. 

”It doesn't have to.” Loki was still kissing him, his forehead and temples and hair and even his tear-wet eyes. ”When you do want it, I'll be here to give it. Always. But I'll be here even when you don't. Always, sweet. Always.” He curled his tongue around Tony's earlobe and made his skin turn to goosebumps, all the way down the side of his neck and chest. ”I want you as my little whore, begging and fighting. I do. But I love _you_ , Anthony.”

And then Tony cried, after all. Harder than he ever had when Loki made him hurt or humiliated him. While Loki held him in his lap, patiently wiping his tears, whispering love in his ear, and then carried him to bed when he had cried himself raw and empty and limp.

There he stripped Tony, slowly and carefully, spread him out flat on his front on the bed and then rummaged around after something in the nightstand, giving a pleased noise when he found it. When a soft scent of vanilla started spreading in the room Tony knew what it was he'd been looking for, so he wasn't surprised when he felt Loki settle astride his hips, running oil-slick hands across his shoulders and down along his spine, applying just enough pressure to ease the remaining tension out of his muscles. Loki spent a long time massaging neck and shoulders and back, before moving down to the lower back and his glutes – large muscles capable of holding an almost impressive amount of coiled stress – the back of his thighs and his calves.

By the time Loki was rubbing gently at the arches of his feet Tony was crying again, every tension gathered during the long night released and with nowhere else to go. But this was a softer crying. Cleaner.

Loki fetched a towel from the bathroom to wipe away the last remains of the massage oil and then got them both under the covers.

Tony burrowed into his side instantly, pressing a kiss to the bone just below his ear. ”Love you”, he whispered, for the first time ever, and felt the shiver that ran through Loki in response.

”Sleep now, sweet.” Tony could feel the soft smile pressed into his hair.

And now he was pretty sure he'd earned the endearment, after all.


	4. After dealing with doubts

When Loki's palm slapped Tony's ass the skin instantly bloomed red in the exact shape of his handprint. Usually that was followed by a deep sense of satisfaction, just as heated and rushing with blood as the mark on Tony's skin, but not today. When Tony bucked across his thighs and yelled out angry pain, the only thing inside Loki was a strange, squirming sense of discomfort.

He stared at the burning red mark as it already started darkening to a bruised blue. At his left hand, curled hard around Tony's crossed wrists twisted up behind his back. At his right hand, already raised to place the next slap on the bare, vulnerable, unprotected flesh of the man. The man he _loved_.

At least he claimed to love Tony, but did he really? Could it be love he felt when he found such pleasure in hurting him? When he pushed him down and called him weak and pathetic? Could he love a man and then force him down on the bed, listen to his screams and curses as he used that man's body against his will? Could he love someone and then... rape him? What manner of person _did_ something like that? What manner of creature? What manner of... monster?

Loki's raised hand slowly closed to a fist as he pulled it back, arm curling in until the fist was resting by his clavicle. He swallowed, almost choked on it, and felt his breath catch as well.

What was he doing?

* * *

What was Loki doing?

The first whack of his hand had been just perfect, pain rushing along Tony's nerves like lightning, and he could _feel_ that hand being raised for the second one even while he was struggling and shouting and he wanted it, so bad, come on! Give it, give it, give it! Right now!

But nothing happened.

The hand just... hovered there. Doing nothing at all. Sometimes Loki would tease him with it, but when he did he always talked, too. Taunted Tony with how badly he needed it, how he was such a pitiful little slut, wriggling his ass for more abuse, until Tony tried to deny ever having wanted it – at which point Loki usually proceeded to spank him stupid.

This didn't feel like that – this felt like real hesitation.

That thought cut through the high and rush of the pain and the fight and made Tony realize that something was wrong. Really wrong. Loki's breathing was speeding up even while he started noticing it, the hand holding his wrists was starting to feel cold and clammy and the grip was loosening. Frowning, Tony twisted under the hand that wasn't holding him in place anymore, not to get free, but to see Loki's face. When he finally caught sight of it, it had a horribly grayish tone, his eyes were staring straight ahead, his thin mouth just a sharp line across his face. His right hand was a white-knuckled fist pressed to his chest.

”Loki?” It was almost a whisper, but it still made Loki start as if he had been yelling, twitching his head around to stare at Tony with wide, way too liquid eyes. ”Why'd you stop?”

Loki's mouth opened but nothing came out but a tiny mangled, tortured noise. Then he shook himself, like a wet dog, twisted around so suddenly that Tony's world spun and it took him a moment to realize he had been unceremoniously dumped on the bed and that Loki was off it, stalking toward the door.

”Wait!” Tony pushed up on his knees and saw Loki come to a halt just before reaching for the doorhandle. ”Don't leave! Loki. Please? Talk to me. What's wrong?”

He didn't leave, but Loki didn't turn back either. Tony could still see him shaking, though.

”Everything is wrong”, he finally got out, gravelly and wrecked. ”Everything I do to you is wrong.” Loki's shoulders pulled up closer to his ears with every word. ”I'm hitting you today. Hurting you when you can't fight back. And yesterday, in this very bed, I... I raped you.” His voice nearly cracked on the last part. 

Whoa... Wait... _What?!_

And still, a part of him wasn't even surprised. Not that long ago he'd considered what their games would look like from the outside and thought something similar, hadn't he? He knew that it had to look and sound really bad. Horrible, probably. Maybe Loki had just seen and heard that side of it one time too many and forgotten that it _was_ a game?

If so, Tony had to remind him.

”You don't rape me, Loki. You didn't yesterday and you never have. Ever. Not once. Not even a little. Okay? Just... no. Don't ever think that about yourself.”

At last Loki turned back around. He was still tense, looking both pained and panicked. ”You... fight me. You tell me no. You beg me...” He made a movement and a strangled swallow, like he was about to gag. ”You cry for me to stop and I don't. I never stop.”

Tony wanted to shout and jump up to grab Loki and shake him, get all the _stupid_ out of him, but he knew that wasn't the way to do this. He slowly pulled a deep breath and tried to keep his voice calm. ”Yeah, I do. Beacause I like to fight. And cry and beg and tell you no. And you like it when I do. And we both know it doesn't mean shit.” He paused and leaned a little forward. ”But if I told you no and meant it, you would stop. Even if you were up to your balls in my ass at the time. You would stop, Loki.”

Loki shook his head minutely, perhaps denying, perhaps sceptical. ”How do you know that?” His lips twisted and trembled around the words.

”Because the only time I've ever asked you to stop, for real, you did. In a heartbeat. And that was just because I freaked out about the damn reactor and you weren't even _looking_ at it to trigger that, and still you didn't even question me. You just stopped. Okay? You hear me? You. Stopped.”

Staring at him, Loki stayed frozen in place. A tiny reflection of the soft bedroom light on his cheek made Tony realize that he was crying. Silently, unmoving, but still crying.

Tony moved back on the bed, slowly, and then reached out to pat the sheet beside him. ”Please come back?”

All he got was more of that stiff stare.

”You don't have to touch me. Promise. I just want you here. With me.”

Hesitating, obviously unwilling, Loki finally turned a little bit more and took a slow step back to the bed. He bit his lip but then he carefully sat down, perching on the very edge of the mattress, as far away from Tony as he could be while still being on the bed. It was like waiting for a wild, skittish animal to decide Tony wouldn't lash out and bite at any moment, that it was safe to come close. Slowly, an inch at a time, Loki came a little closer until he was at least sitting properly on the bed, legs pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around his knees, sure, but on the bed.

”Can I touch _you_?” Tony kept it soft. Not demanding. Just asking.

Blinking at his knees Loki curled up even more. He shut his eyes, tight, more tears slipping free. It looked like a struggle, as if he both wanted to say yes, and completely refuse at the same time. But in the end he nodded, looking defeated. Like he was ashamed that he hadn't been able to say no when he should have.

Tony shuffled closer, pushed one leg in between Loki's back and the headboard, let the other one stick a little out over the edge of the bed, and slowly wrapped his arms around the tense, shivering ball of limbs that was Loki. Then he just sat like that. For a long time. Long after it started turning fucking uncomfortable and his feet fell asleep and his back ached and he was cold and had to pee. None of that was important.

He didn't try to talk. There was no use. Loki's fears and doubts didn't make sense, but on the other hand – what the hell did make sense in all this? They could argue right or wrong and what should or shouldn't be done until their voices gave out and it wouldn't make it any more reasonable. It didn't matter. That wasn't important either. 

They did what they did because it was what they did. What they wanted and needed. Both of them.

Right? Wrong? That didn't even mean anything.

At long last, Loki started to relax. He pulled a long, deep sigh and raised his head to turn it and catch Tony's eyes. His own were red-rimmed and looked sore, but were at least less liquid. The gaze in them was clearer now, no longer clouded by panicked pain.

Tony gave him a smile, tightening the hold with his sore arms. ”There you are.” He leaned his head in and placed a kiss on Loki's cheekbone. ”I missed you.”

When he got a hint of a smile in return Tony decided it was safe to get Loki to lie down on the bed, under a blanket, while he used the bathroom as quickly as he could. Then he came back to crawl under the blanket, tangling them up with their heads on the same pillow, face to face.

”I love you”, Tony said, and saw Loki's eyes flicker between his, trying to catch the lie. ”I love you, and I love every single thing you do to me.”

Blinking slowly Loki studied his face for a moment, before he moved closer and caught Tony's lips in a kiss. Soft and sweet and lingering. Completely different from their usual heated, harsh make-out sessions.

Tony was so lost in the by now unfamiliar sensation that he never noticed when Loki rolled them over, not until he felt his legs instictively wrap around Loki's hips, pushing their hard-ons together. He looked up and saw the question in Loki's eyes, before he even opened his mouth. So he answered before he had to.

”Yes, I want you.”

And while Loki prepared him with slick, gentle fingers and then slowly pushed in, and fucked him so maddeningly deep and slow he thought it would kill him, Tony never once told him ”no”, or ”stop”. Only ”yes”, and ”please”, and ”more”. 

Not necessarily in that order.


	5. After everything is perfect

Tony's legs folded under him when Loki at last snapped his fingers and banished the green coils of magic that had held the man tied, hanging from the ceiling in his workshop, but Loki saw it happen and caught him long before he could hit the concrete floor. His naked body felt hot even through the clothes Loki himself was still wearing when he held him to his chest.

”Perhaps that should teach you to come eat when I ask you to?”

Too weak to even form words for a moment, Tony just shook his head against Loki's shoulder. ”Never... teach... anything.”

And Loki laughed, because he knew it was true. And that was the way they both wanted it. It wasn't about enforcing rules or teaching lessons, it was all just their game to play.

So all Loki did was stand there and hold Tony in his arms, until he felt the man start to shiver slightly.

”Should I take you to bed?”, he asked into his sweat-damp hair.

Tony hesitated a little, then he shook his head again. ”Bath”, he murmured. ”Bubbles.”

The surprise made Loki stunned for a moment. Tony had always refused to involve water in any of their games, he always showered alone, and he had never asked for a bath. Ever. ”Are you sure?”

A nod this time. ”With you.” He glanced up through long, wet eyelashes. ”If you want?”

”Anything you ask of me, Anthony. Always.”


End file.
